


A Bit of Entertainment

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Negotiations are boring. But Loki isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/gifts).



Half an hour into the negotiations and Edmund was already bored. Asgard was an honest partner, everyone was getting along well, and it was honestly deathly dull.

Odin had brought his two sons, as alike as a cat and a dog, to the negotiations, and they looked as bored as Edmund felt, though for entirely different reasons. The taller, broader, blonder one clearly saw himself as a man of action. He refused to stay still in his seat, constantly scanning the room, stretching his muscles as discreetly as possible. Susan had half an eye on him, not that Edmund blamed her. A Queen of Narnia could do worse than marry a son of Asgard, especially one who might be heir to the throne.

The second son was more interesting. Shorter, slighter, dark-haired, with pale blue-green eyes that had taken the room in with one sweeping scan. Now he watched Peter and Odin talk like he was trapped in the world's dullest chess game. At least until he caught sight of Edmund's gaze. His eyebrows raised for a moment, and then he smiled at Edmund, slow and amused, in a way that lit a fire that started in Edmund's gut and moved lower fast.

Edmund cleared his throat. "Peter," he suggested. "As all seems to be going well, perhaps we should show our guests the grounds? I'd be happy to lead a tour--"

"Perhaps I can show our guest Thor the gardens," Susan suggested, rather too quickly. "Or--"

"We both can," Lucy said. She was still quite young and innocent, but even she must have noticed the elder Asgardian's charms. She turned to him. "The roses are quite lovely this afternoon, and you'll be glad of the walk, I'm sure. Of course, if your brother would like to come along, as well--"

"You could show Thor the archery range, as well, and the training grounds," Edmund suggested. "I've something I think Loki might enjoy."

Loki rose, regal as the prince he was. "That's kind of you," he said, offering his arm, and the heat in the smile he flashed in Edmund's direction was certainly promising. "You'll have to tell me what you have in mind."

"I've plenty of things in mind," Edmund promised. He wondered if he should take the man directly to the bedchamber or show him the kitchens first.


End file.
